The Victory Child
by Hagan Son of Nike
Summary: My Name is Hagan Reeds. I just turned seven and now things are strange. Greek Mythology is real and I'm a demigod. I was attacked by a monster and am now on the run this is my story, the things Percy doesn't mention. I suck at summaries first fic please read actually pretty good, enjoy! (BTW PJO characters are in this just most won't appear until a few chapters (at least) in.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Victory Child**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm awesome01 (formerly awesomeness) and this is my first story 'The Victory Child' is about my few OCs and their roles in the PJO universe It will mostly follow the PJO books and HoO books yet there will be a few twists, Enjoy!**

The Victory Child

_Summary: My Name is Hagan Reeds. I'm 13 and from the beginning, my life's been ruff. Ever since I was 7 my imagination came true. This is the real story. The minor characters Percy never mentioned, the small people who made a huge difference._

Hagan's POV (Point of View)

Hi I'm Hagan, I am 7 years old since last month and I am about to enter my Karate Dojo where I will be given my brown belt.

The exterior of the building was white concrete. We walked in and Shihan began the ceremony.

I discarded my old purple belt and proudly dawned the fresh brown belt.

As my dad Steve Reeds drove me home he kept telling me how proud he was.

"I can't believe it," he says "my little boy with a brown belt? It's unbelievable."

"Dad stop," I replied, "you're embarrassing me."

"Oh come now, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you mad a great accomplishment today. You should be proud to show it off to the world."

"I suppose," I answered. Truthfully I am proud to earn a brown belt at age 7.

Dad drove up the driveway. Just after he locked the front door behind be there was an earth-shattering roar. It sounded like gunfire and a lion combined.

I felt heat behind me and whirled around to see the _wooden _table catch fire. It fell in front of my dad closing him off away from me.

"Hagan" dad said, "Listen to me those Greek myths I tell you about at night, they're real!"

"Dad are you okay? That can't be true."

"Listen son, I'm telling the truth you are a demigod, your mom is Nike goddess of victory, and that"

He pointed out the window to a terrifying creature, "is a monster trying to kill you."

Immediately my mind started going a million miles an hour. This can't be happening to me, this doesn't happen to me. I looked at the monster; it looked like a huge lion with a snake tail.

My dad started to say something, "use this," he said pulling out a knife that looked like it was made of bronze. "It's made out of Celestial Bronze" I knew it, "a godly metal that will kill monsters. The name of the weapon is 'Victory's Bringer' use it to protect yourself."

"What do you mean dad? Aren't you coming with me?"

"Hagan," he said, " I won't make it."

"Yes you w-"

The door behind my dad shattered and the fire consumed him like a blanket on a baby. The monster appeared in front of me. It roared and I turned to run.

As I ran for the back door the ceiling in front of me caved in, I turned around just in time to duck a large yellow paw with razor sharp claws swiping at my head. It thrashed around destroying the house as it tried to reach me. I grabbed the knife and it parted to reveal a second one.

The fangs of the beast started to come at me; I dove under its head and stabbed one knife into its belly. The monster kicked me out from under it and pain flared in my right arm, I saw blood starting to stain my shirt.

As the monster turned around I closed my eyes waiting for the end; it never came. I opened my eyes golden dust scattered the floor three silver claws lay in the center of the pile.

I got up to examine the claws but the heat was too intense. So, I picked up the claws and my knives and ran out the door.

I started running to who knows where. As I did so everything that just happened went through my mind. I was a demigod-the son of Nike. A huge monster (and more probably will) tried to kill me. Using Celestial Bronze kills Greek monsters.

I realized that anywhere I go the other people won't be safe. I'll have to live on the go, surviving by my wits.

I smiled, "If I'm a demigod being hunted" I muttered to myself, "then those monsters won't know what hit em, I'll fight to the last breath to keep others and myself safe. For I am, the victory child!

**A/N: There the first chapter of the first story is done! Just a reminder I am 12 years old so please go easy. Anyway I hope you like it, Review!**


	2. Nature Ranger-Nature Killer

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back with the second chapter! Thank you Princess of Flames for the kind words and constructive criticism. I did think the beginning was a bit rushed as well just wasn't sure about a better way to do it. Anyway on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not live in Texas nor am I middle aged therefor I am not Rick Riordan.**

Nature Ranger-Nature Killer

I realized not too overextend myself _way_ to late. My feet started to feel on fire and my lungs burned, 'great' I thought, 'I forgot my inhaler. Now my asthma could start at anytime and I'll just have to wait for it to pass.'  
I saw a big bright circle K sign up ahead so I decided to go in there and find some food.

The gas station was dusty and the air was muggy but its better then nothing. I checked my pocket for the allowance I keep in there when I realized I'm out of cash. Darn it! (**A/N: Please let me know if that is not allowed on K+ I figured substitutes like that are fine but just in case J**)

I walked to the back of the store and found a water fountain next to the bathrooms. I felt ready to laugh in joy, water! I went to the fountain and took a long draft. It was warm but better then nothing. I took a few big gulps then went to the bathroom.

After those few minutes I started to feel _much_ better. I finally took in the interior of the gas station and saw that there were a few isles of food and appliances, in the far right hand corner there were some tables and a guy was munching on nachos.

The sight of food made me hungry. I looked around and decided that before I eat if I'm going to be on the run I'll need plenty of supplies.

I found a nice camouflage backpack; it was a little big but would be great to hold supplies. I took a Swiss Army Knife as well and found a nice thermo sleeping bag.

Quickly I stripped the Items of their tags and piled the, into the bag.

Immediately doubt filled my head. I can't steal. What if I'm caught?

I then grabbed the backpack and ran out the door. No alarms went off. I was safe. I still ran going to the Cuyahoga metro parks.

When I reached the main office building I slowed and sat on a bench outside.

'Think Hagan, what do you do to get some food?'

After thinking about it for a while I decided to play the 'little boy that lost his parents' card. I would go up there fake cry and ask for food and borrow a phone, say that my dad is coming and that he wants me to have more food.

If I do that I should have enough food for a few days. Also I might want to try and steal some money from the cash register to live on for a while.

I walked up to the brown brick building and the automatic slide doors parted. The front desk was green and the lady at it had a _very_ bored look on their face.

I put my sad face on and started to fake cry.

"I-I l-l-lost my da-a-ddy. And I'm really h-hungry. Can I have s-some food?"

"Yesss you may kiddo, do you want a phone to call your dad," she replied.

That's strange why did she make an sss sound after her yes?

"Yes please th-that would b-be great. Thank you."

"No Problem sssweetie."

'Ok that's weird.'

The lady led me to a food court full of food; I mean what do you expect to find in a food court. I ate to my hearts content and the pain in my stomach like a gerbil gnawing on your insides evaporated.

The lady said, "You have ssome food there, let me get that."

She bent down and all of a sudden her fingers turned to claws and she was about to stab me, out of pure reflex I twisted and kicked her away.

"Well demigod, how kind of you to come ssstrait to me so I can eat you without the trouble of finding you."

"Oh yea," I replied "You can't eat with a knife in your belly!"

As I said that I ran outside trying to flee. I turned around to see a hideous creature; a green person with snakes for legs and a spear in hand.

I gasped, "What are you?"

"I am a dracaena a snake women, and I shall feast on your blood!" She then promptly hurled her spear at me; I dove down and forward out of its path.

The spear skewered a tree behind me, I laughed, "ha-ha-ha. I thought you were a nature ranger not a nature killer!" I tormented.

"You will regret that remark _boy_!" She slithered forward.

For a terrible second doubt came into my mind, my knives are in the bag what do I do?

The answer came to me; the claws from the lion thing, those must be sharp!

I pulled one out of my pocket with my right hand, I winced that scratch from the monster still hurt a lot. Instead, I used my left hand; I'm left-handed anyway.

As my fingers closed on the claw I felt movement; when I pulled it out I was looking at a silver throwing knife with a blade of six inches.

I threw the weapon hoping to hit the snake lady; it missed her by a foot to her left; darn! I grabbed another it hit her in the right trunk. I waited for her to disintegrate like the previous monster had but she didn't instead she laughed.

"Ha-ha. One minor wound won't kill me, now that you're out of weapons I think you'll taste just fine."

Thankfully I had one left, "Oh yea? I think a knife in the chest _will_ kill you!"

With that I threw the remaining knife hitting her in the chest and she exploded into dust.

All of a sudden the adrenaline left me and I fell to my knees and closed my eyes letting sleep cover me in a blanket.

**A/N: Done! Ok I finally finished chapter 2! Anyway let me know what you guys think, ****_constructive_**** criticism only. Please don't just tell me what is wrong but what I could do to make it better. I hope you liked this chapter, Review!**

**P.S. yes I am 12 what are you really?**


	3. Demigod Dreams-Are Real?

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm back! Thank you Princess of Flames and for the nice reviews. I hope you guys (and everyone else) like this chapter. In this chapter another OC appears this one belongs to although unfortunately he won't last for more then a few chapters. After that he will re-appear much later. Also my second supporting OC makes his appearance now as well. Anyway on to chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan I only own my own OCs other OCs don't even belong to me. This is fan-fiction therefor I am a ****_fan_**** writing fiction about another world.**

Demigod Dreams-Are Real?

I found myself at a strange place that looked like… a summer camp? I tried to walk but couldn't and realized I was dreaming.

There was a kid about my age with curly dark blond hair and an orange t-shirt trying to sneak out. He snuck passed a few kids then broke out into a run down a hill.

Just as the kid started to catch his breath I heard something, like leaves rustling. He turned around and a huge black dog leaped right at him- my eyes opened.

Oh my gods. What was that?

I managed to rise even though my knees were wobbly. I looked at myself. My right arm had a jagged white line covered in a scab that hurt _so_ much.

I remembered that the lion thing scratched me there.

I realized that I just defeated that Dracaena. I decided that from now on I need my hunting knives always accessible.

The pervious day started to really set in. I'm a demigod. I fight monsters. My dad's dead. I'm on the run.

I felt tears in my eyes, and I started to cry (**A/N: He just lost hi dad plus he's seven I think any kid would cry at that.**) my dad that was so nice is gone; I steeled my nerves.

Ok Hagan go back to the metro park center and take some money.

I walked into the center and went to the cash register. I opened it up to see $134.21 that will be enough for quite awhile.

I left the front desk to go into the woods. I was muggy and hot; I'd need water to survive. I remembered dad telling me 'go to high ground if your lost you can see your surroundings and water. '

I took a 360; I didn't see high ground to climb so I decided to use a tree.

I put my backpack on the ground and put a silver-throwing knife in each hand. I dug them into the tree and started to ascend.

When I reached the top I looked around; to my left was a small stream and to my right was the city of Akron. The stream looked like it was only a few hundred feet away so I decided to go there.

I climbed down the tree when I felt a stab of pain erupt in my arm, I turned my head to look at it and I almost threw up. The scab had broken and blood started to trickle down to my shoulder then to the ground.

All of a sudden my right arm gave way and I was dangling 17 feet in the air by one arm.

A lot of thoughts started to go through my head; what will happen if I fall? How long can my left arm support me? How do I get down?

There was a sturdy branch about three feet to my right and I might be able to make it there. I started to swing back and forth, back and forth.

Yes! My toes caught it. I hooked my foot around slowly pulled out the knife and-I fell straight down for a split second before pain shot up my leg. I was now hanging just 14 feet up. All I had to do was push the knife back in swing down again and then my feet would only be 5 feet above ground; a safe drop space.

Unfortunately the actual movements are much more difficult for real then in my head. The first part went fine but when I dropped my leg (the one I hung upside down on) gave way.

Once I crumpled to the ground I made a mental note not to underestimate _anything_ again. I looked at my left leg. Thankfully nothing seemed out of place my foot was sore however and walking would prove difficult.

I opened up my backpack and took the sheaths holding the Celestial Bronze knives out clipping them to my waist. I also picked up the fallen throwing knife as well as the other two and put them in my pocket.

Now that I was prepared for a monster attack I decided to go to the creek for some water. As I started my trek I noticed that when you're in a tree and you think it's a short distance to someplace remember that height makes a difference. My feet were getting sore and my mild rehydration wasn't helping.

After another minute of hiking I decided to take a break in the shade of a nice oak tree. I started to do some thinking. There has to be some safe place for demigods. Obviously there's more half-bloods then me, but who?

Either way I heaved myself up and continued walking eventually after what felt like an hour I found water. I stumbled forward and dunked my head in, relishing the cool refreshing liquid.

After another long gulp I pulled my head out of the water to breathe some air. I looked at the stream again and really admired the crystal clear water. It was amazing and the trickling sound was relaxing.

I started to enjoy the sun's warmth and realized, 'what a great place to take a nap'…

BOOM!

I heard what sounded like yelling in the distance.

I immediately got up and took off running. I heard a crackle and saw sparks fly above the treetops. What is going on?

When I reached a clearing I saw two kids about my age on opposite sides of the creek collapsed on the ground-what happened?

Wait a second isn't that guy on the left the one from my _dream_? With a sigh I started walking over to see if the two guys were all right.

Yet I had a strange feeling-these kids are important somehow-I know it!

**A/N: And I'm done. Because of the great feedback I spent half of the day just writing this-your welcome. (JK J)**

**Any-who Thank you soo much Princess of Flames for the great support it is really helpful.**

**As for you sorry your OC doesn't have much devoted to him yet but next chapter don't worry.**

**Anyway if you guys liked the story PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also if you guys want to talk to me feel free to PM me. I probably won't PM any of you unless I want to talk to you specifically. If you do PM me however I will definitely talk about whatever it is you want. Anyway I hope you liked it, see you guys next time!**


	4. Reaction to the Action!

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, (only Princess of Flames and Seaweed) but seriously 100 views and 3 chapters awesome! I'd like to thank Princess of Flames for the support and OCs even though they don't show up for a while. **

**Also Thanks , for giving me a main character. BTW You'll find out how a random demigod stood up to your character this chapter. All right on to chapter 4!**

Reaction to the Action!

The first thing I did when I realized there was no threat was put my silver knife back in my pocket. I felt an embarrassed look cover my face. I guess caution isn't always right, I can't believe it's not a monster (after the past few days.)

When I realized I would have to revive the kids the fist thought that came to mind was I should wake up that kid from the dream first. Maybe he'll be safe to talk to.

Naturally I was wrong demigods are never safe from monsters or to a person. I splashed some water on him and immediately He was up with a sword coming at me.

Thankfully my karate reflexes kicked in. _lean back, grab the arm, sidestep and sweep_.

He fell to the ground his sword a few feet away.

"Do you mind telling me why you tried to take my head off?" I questioned sounding as if I was pointing out the weather.

His face broke out into a sheepish grin as he moved his wet dark blond hair out of his eyes.

"Well the last time someone splashed water on my face was to shave my head," he answered, "it didn't turn out well for them" He muttered something that sounded like 'stupid stolls…'

"Ok there's time for your strange story later but for now what's your name?"

Grinning playfully he said, "I'm Drakon Orion Orcus Ramirez, but you can call me Drake. "What's your name?" he added.

"I'm Hagan, Hagan Reeds." I decided to ask what happened. "Do you mind me asking why you and some other guy were passed out here?"

His eyes hardened, "I was going towards the water when I ran into him" said Drake, nodding towards the other guy. "Out of no-where a hellhound-"

"A what?!" I interrupted.

"A big black dog thingy" he said dismissively waving his hand. "Anyway a hellhound attacked and just before I beat it he took the kill. I was mad so I attacked him, I just didn't expect him to have any powers. I swallowed him in water and he electrocuted it, the water shoved him to the other side and the electricity hit me-that's why we both were passed out."

Oh, that makes sense. Wait a second-that orange t-shirt is the same one I saw in my dream… He definitely was in it. How was he in my dream?

"Hey your from my dream!" I yelled.

"I'm from your what now-wait you're the boy that saw me sneak out of camp…" Drake answered

"How is that possible?"

"You don't know about _demigod-dreams_?" Drake replied. I shook my head. "Well our demigod conscience is strong, either we see things that help us, we want to see or something that a powerful _being_ shows us."

"Oh so that's why its real" I stated. He nodded.

"Uuughh!"

"What was that?"

"Dude just turn and fight!" Drake snapped.

I spun around to see the other kid with dirty blond hair and electric blue eyes stumble to his knees.

"Ow" He moaned, "My head hurts…"

His clothes were soaking wet; a t-shirt with Pikachu on it and jeans were sticking to his small seven-year-old frame.

"What happened!" he yelled.

"I knocked you out smart guy" Drake answered cockily.

"Ahem" I intervened, "you knocked each other out."

"Don't worry," I said addressing the new guy. He's just mad that someone _could _knock him out.

"Anyway what's your name man" Drake said lazily, this guy is starting to annoy me. He's too confident.

"I'm Daniel, and by the way, I did save your but so just say thanks and move on."

Drakes face contorted with anger.

"That's it," he yelled, "you are going down!"

He pulled out a toothpick and I watched with awe as it turned into a three foot long bronze sword. On the contrary Daniel had a katana that split into two. It was a beautiful blade blued steel.

At first I watched in amazement as they fought each other then my mind turned on. Oh yea I need to stop them from killing each other.

I grabbed a throwing knife and hurled it with perfect aim. It hit the hilt of Daniel's katana knocking it from his grasp. The blade flew towards Drake forcing him to duck. I closed in with my hunting knives and fought with grace, as if I'd been fighting for years, they felt like extensions of my arms and my karate practiced helped a lot.

Daniel turned on me and threw an overhand cut I did an X-block then front-kicked his blade into the water; I had a feeling that Daniel still had some tricks up his sleeve. Drake had just stood up and charged us both.

The Celestial Bonze blade of Drake's sword stabbed at Daniel who rolled backwards to avoid it. Daniel backed up and something shiny caught my eye. Drake apparently knew what it was and dropped to the ground.

I turned around to see what it was to find a ninja star aimed at my feet I jumped up and deflected the second projectile back it him. It caught his clothes pinning him to a tree.

One down, one to go. I was surprised that I was doing so well. These two guys seemed experienced and good they were tough to fight.

I herd a voice in my head _do not worry son, you will never tire in battle use your speed to your advantage._

I wonder what that meant.

Drake screamed a battle cry and did a forehand head swipe followed by a backhand slice and lunge. It was a complicated series to avoid at full speed but he started to tire and slow. I ducked slashed and sidestepped and we were back to square one.

Drake then muttered something like, 'I hate to use my powers but there's no other option.'

His turquoise eyes glowed silver-what is happening?!

For a split second everything froze and he started to smile then I ran forward ducking his sloppy swipe, knocked his sword aside and asked, "What just happened."

"How did you do that?" he said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Do what?" I asked.

"How did you stop my time control power?"

I paled he had time control?

"I don't know I said shakily…"

"Wait, a voice said use your speed-maybe my mom was telling me something."

"Hagan" Drake said, "Your godly speed neutralized my power" Then his face broke out in a grin.

"Dude! That's Sick!"

I laughed.

"Sick indeed."

**A/N:Done! Thank you ****_so_**** much (now Drake Son of Hephaestus) for your OC and help. I can't wait for your story to go along with this one! Also Sean Son of Athena thank you for reviewing it means a lot. One question. (please answer it.) What do you mean by the dialogue doesn't fit the characters. I'll try to fix it i just don't understand what you mean. Also guys please review it only takes a few minutes and gives me tons of inspiration without them I'd probably only be updating twice a week at best. Anyway thank you so much See you guys with my next chapter, bye!**


	5. The Plans Have Began

**A/N: *puts hands up in sign of peace* I am so sorry for the weeklong wait. I no these excuses don't mean much but I had belt testing for my karate dojo and I'm close to black so I ****_needed_**** to practice. Also we just finished 7****th**** grade 1****st**** semester exams so that needed studying. All-in-all I am so sorry for the wait but WILL NOT abandon this story I'll try to update at least bi-weekly from now on. Anyway you came here for chapter 4 not my rambling, on to the chapter!**

The Plans Have Began

"So let me get this straight" Daniel said, "You" he pointed to Drake, "somehow can channel the power of Kronos, Hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus and Demeter-and when you do it your eyes change color?"

It was a few minutes after our fight and everyone was more relaxed. Drake had explained that he was able to use the godly abilities of a few immortals. We then realized that apparently I had super godly speed that matched his freezing of time.

After that Daniel was taken down from the tree and we were recalling the recent events.

"That's right!" Drake said with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway" I intervened, "Since we are all on the run together now we need a plan. Where are we going? What do we need? What do we have? What do we do?"

"Well first of all" the son of Hephaestus, said, "I think we should put all of our weapons and supplies in pile to see what we've got."

"Good idea!" Daniel replied, "Here's what I have."

As he said that he pulled out the katana he used earlier.

"By the way, it can split in to two or stay totally together as one. I also have these," he said while pulling out four ninja stars from a belt.

"As for supplies I have these."

He grabbed a few canteens of water and a fire starter.

Drake said, "I have some stuff as well-for weapons I only have my sword because I've been using my powers against monsters. Also you guys obviously don't know what a demigod needs on the run."

"This" he said while pulling out a few things from his jacket, "is a canteen of _nectar_ the drink of the gods if you have a small amount it will heal you but too much-and you die! Also this" he showed us a zip-locked baggie is _ambrosia_ the same rules apply as nectar."

He then grabbed a shiny gold coin about the size of a half-dollar and said, "These are drachmas, the godly currency. Besides being able to buy things with them you can Iris Message"

"What's an Iris Message?" I asked.

"Well" Drake answered, "When you find rainbow you throw this in and ask Iris to show you someone. Then it's kind of like a way more high tech video chat!"

"Cool" Daniel the son of Zeus said.

"So right now we are obviously good on weapons. And supplies" I said after showing everyone all of my stuff, "But where do we go?"

"Oh I got this" the son of fire said, "There's this place called 'camp-half-blood' it's safe for demigods. A ton of kids are there. I can take you guys there."

"Yes! Lets go!" I yelled.

"Wait a second" Daniel said, "How far away is it we need a plan."

"Well its in New York" Drake replied, "It should only take a week or two after all I got here from there in 8 days."

"Okay but one question, how do we get food." I only have 130-something dollars."

"Dude," Daniel said, "Are you crazy? McDonald's will be a great place to eat cheep!"

"Oh" I said feeling embarrassed.

"Well then lets go!" I yelled.

Drake took the lead and we started in silence. I took the time to think. I have friends! I felt my lips turn into a smile after that. I wonder if that voice really was my mom? Does she want me to be safe? Does she care?

Then I started to get angry. My dad was so nice. He let me take karate and do anything. We always had dinner together so I never had to make it myself. And Nike just left him after a few months. No goddess deserved my dad! Especially one that would leave him…

I'll make dad proud.

All of a sudden I banged into a tree.

"OW!" I said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, you were just daydreaming," said Daniel.

"Oh well its getting late we should probably set up camp anyway," I said.

"Good Idea" Drake answered. "I'll start a fire."

"OK, I'll get water. Daniel can you keep watch for now?"

"Sure…" He grumbled, "Why not."

I remembered that the stream was a bit to the left so I started to walk in that direction. My feet started to hurt and after what felt like forever I found the water. I bent down and gulped some down, enjoying the freshness.

Then I filled up the three canteens Daniel had enough for a person each. The walk back was harder with a few extra pounds of water in my hands but I managed to make it back to camp.

We had some water and leftover chicken that I grabbed from the nature park center then started to go to bed.

I inwardly smiled that I had a sleeping bag while they ad to find some soft leaves to use.

I then peacefully _and_ comfortably drifted off into dreamland.

I was in a golden room with a woman in Greek robes in the center. She spoke _Hagan; I am your mother Nike. I do care for you and will do my best to guide you to camp._

I tried to talk but couldn't. I was still mad why does she answer now? Why not any other time?

_I am sorry son. You see us gods are bound by the 'ancient rules.' If we do not follow them we are put in Tartarus by the fates. A god or goddess cannot show favoritism-even to their children. Remember that I will always be doing what I can. When you most need help-pray to me and then I may grant it. Use this help wisely for I can't help often or I will be put in eternal agony._

_ Be careful Hagan and remember t-_

I woke up.

"Hagan run!" Daniel yelled.

"What's going on?"

"It's a pack of hellhounds grab your stuff and leave we only have a few minutes at best."

And as the howling got closer I started to stuff my bag and prepared to run.

**A/N: Ok that's chapter 5. Here Hagan finally talks to Nike and the three OCs have a plan. Anyway I'll try to update more often sorry for the long wait. Ok everyone please check out Drake Son of Hephaestus' profile and stories. His newest is from Drake's point of view and is a sequel to this story/series (if it becomes a series) when they are all 13. Also I believe he is working on a story to go along this one with the same events but from drake's point of view and mind set. Check it out please he has helped me get this far so take a look at his stories. Also please look at Just Anny's profile page she helped bring me into fanfiction and I highly suggest here series of the hidden gladiator/the hidden prince.**

**Anyway check them out and see you guy's next time-Bye!**


	6. Picture Perfect

As I started to runI noticed that running into a tree is a bad idea. Daniel was in the lead when his bright blond hair stuck to a branch and needed us to help him.

As we ran I tried to make a mental picture of the forest located in Cuyahoga Ohio. I now knew a stream went down on the west and almost all of the trees were deciduous. The howling got louder. We continued sprinting for a few minutes when Drake yelled something.

"What!" I screamed back.

"I said the stream gets wider soon, jump across while you can!"

I flashed him a thumbs up to let him know I heard. Daniel let Drake pass him and we veered right.

The thrashing of the undergrowth sounded close. I looked over my shoulder to see an oak tree fall towards me. I jumped left; unfortunately it then blocked my path to the others.

I yelled to the others, "keep going I'll catch up!"

What to do I wondered, what to do… I decided to climb a nearby tree and jump over the large oak in front. I saw a maple a few yards right and started to climb.

By the time I reached the top I felt the tree shake. A huge black dog about the size of a pickup truck appeared behind me. It was midnight black and looked like a Black Labrador five times bigger. Two more both slightly smaller then the other; were right behind the first. I was out of time I had to go.

They were twenty yards away.

_Breathe in._

Fifteen yards.

_Breathe out._

Just when they reached the ten-yard mark right be hind me I went.

One small hop-and I kicked off flying through the air. The oak tree 10 feet of the ground was awfully close. My feet landed on it, and then of course I fell face forward down. I managed to get back up just as it threw the tree aside.

I took off running. Dashing through trees I could feel the world moving slowly but I kept going fast. I guess that's what 'godly speed' does! There were a few low branches I had to duck but fortunately being a little on the short side it was pretty easy.

The barking was getting softer and I could see Daniel and Drake. The two blond haired boys were around seventy feet ahead of me and I was gaining fast. When I caught up I grinned and said, "Hey guys, Miss me?"

Daniel replied with "whoa, how did you catch up so fast?"

"Godly speed my friend, Godly speed."

"Um guys," Drake intervened, "Sorry to interrupt (well not really) but what's the plan to take own those Hellhounds?"

"We can take them," I said. "Are you sure, how many are there?" Asked Daniel. "Positive amigo lets do this!" Wait a second," Drake said, "I take offence to that!" Daniel replied, "Yea, yea, we get your Mexican lets just do this!

That was probably the wrong thing to say as Drake's eyes glowed and water from the creek threw Daniel ten yards. Just as he got up the Hellhounds were upon us.

We each drew our own weapons and charged. Daniel just leaped on to one and stabbed it in the neck, dissolving it instantly.

Two ran at me from different directions and I jumped to the side while throwing one silver knife. Three hellhounds left.

Drake's hands caught fire and he shot a barrage of fireballs at the remaining beasts. Two of them disintegrated on the spot.

The third one knocked Daniel to the side before leaping on Drake, pinning him down. Just before it snapped his neck I threw a throwing knife. Unfortunately however, it only hit the Hellhound's left front paw not killing it. This still forced it to look at me distracting it.

The three of us shared a glance and knew what to do. I whistled getting it off Drake and after me. Then I dropped to my knees and brought up a hunting knife just as it passed overhead. At the same time Daniel summoned lightning frying it from tail to head, then Drake finished it off with a stab in the chest.

"Yes!" Daniel cheered while pumping his fist. "We did it! Take that stupid Hellhounds!" After Drake put his sword back in toothpick form he added in, "THAT WAS PURE EPICNESS!" "Yea!" I agreed, "Totally awesome!"

Daniel held his hand up, "Ok does anyone have a camera? Cause' we _need_ a picture of this awesome moment!" Drake and I answered together, "Agreed." Then Drake continued, "Yea I've got one, just a sec… Here it is!"

The camera was one of those instant ones, where you get the film right after you take the picture. We posed and Drake took the picture.

It was awesome with Daniel having his katana drawn pointed at the camera, Drake his sword in the air and me hunting knives above my head while in an 'X.'

All of us had crazy smiles and it was perfect. We then relaxed and each had a square of ambrosia to heal the minor wounds.

As I unrolled my sleeping bag I was filled with happy thoughts. I climbed in exited to get to that camp place soon. And then closed my eyes thinking things couldn't go wrong now-of course, I was dead wrong. And by that, I mean _dead dead_ wrong…

**[A/N:] Hi people sorry for the super long wait… :( I just had so much schoolwork plus I was sick and had to get my other story started. By the way Check out my new(er) story-The Hidden Prince! I'll try to update this every Saturday and Sunday from now on. That means two updates a week back to back. I'll be updateing the Hidden prince on one weekday and one weekend day to so look forward to more frequent updates. Please don't hate me for the long wait and I promise to do better from now on!**

**If you guys have any questions or comments feel free to PM me or Review!**

**Review Favorite and Follow!**

**Next Chapter soon :)**

**Hagan Son of Nike**


End file.
